Changes
by C H A O T ii C
Summary: The story revolves around the lives of Haruhi and Michiyo Fujioka. Friendships destroyed? Unrequited love? Betrayal? A story that proves that love is the most powerful feeling of all.


C: Hello! You may call me Chao-chan! This is my first try on a OHSHC fiction. The main pairings are HikaruxOCxKaoru and KyoyaxHaruhixTamaki, I've been reading the manga series and I've finished the anime, It's really nice. I prefer Kaoru more than Hika-chan because he's more gentle than Hika-chan. Enough of that, I want you guys to read my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. All rights belongs to Bisco Hatori-sama.

* * *

Rain was falling heavily on a gloomy Sunday morning. Everywhere was cold and damp. No one would dare to venture outside to face the harsh conditions, let alone to get wet. Thunders can be heard miles away.

A young girl by the age of 16 dragged her suitcase near a small apartment downtown. She had long brown hair and alluring amber eyes. She was clad in a white knee-length dress with flower patterns on the hem of the skirt. A transparent raincoat was wrapped on her petite figure to shield her from the cold rain. For footwear she wore a pair of white doll-shoes.

_Room 203, Fujioka_

After a few consecutive knocks. The door opened slightly, revealing a brunette with big amber eyes. A bored expression that played on her face turned into a happy one. "Michiyo!" She opened the door widely. "Dad's still at work, come in."

Michiyo Fujioka, cousin of Haruhi Fujioka, was an illegitimate child. The daughter of Haruhi's uncle from another woman. She lived most of her life in France and visited her family members in Japan, mainly Haruhi and Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka.

Michiyo and Haruhi went inside the house. It was very silent so Michiyo decided to start a conversation. "Wow, There had been a lot of changes in the house since I've been here, mon cher cousin." Michiyo always liked talking, though her companion seems not so interested about it.

"Yeah, There is." She pointed at Michiyo's shoes then near the doorway. "You also have to place your shoes there."

Nothing changed, Haruhi Fujioka was still stubborn as ever. She was born to be independent and brave, her mother died when she was 4 while her father cross-dressed as a hobby. Michiyo knew it was difficult to be in Haruhi's place but she also knew she was used to it.

Noticing how short Haruhi's hair had become, Michiyo stared at it for a while. "Haruhi-chan..." She pointed at the hair. "What happened?"

Haruhi smiled at her and said. "Oh this? A kid placed a bubble gum on my hair, It was troublesome so I trimmed it, besides, having such a long hair is hot for me."

Michiyo laughed and opened a door near the living room. "This is my room, right?" Haruhi nodded and proceeded to the kitchen.

Michiyo assumed that Haruhi was still cooking dinner when she came. "Michi-chan, I'll be cooking, okay?" Michiyo nodded and went inside her room. "I'll let you rest for a while, I'll call you when dad comes home."

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll be sleeping now, you don't need to call me. Bonne nuit."

* * *

Michiyo removed her clothes and went to the bathroom for a bath. Yesterday was very exhausting, She had to go to the Fujioka residence by herself since Ryoji and Haruhi can't go to the airport, and it was raining heavily. After seventeen minutes, Michiyo turned off the shower, grabbed a towel, and wiped herself dry. She wrapped a warm light pink towel around her naked body and stepped out of the bathroom. She sat in front of her mirror and combed her brown locks in place. She smiled at her own reflection.

It was still raining hard. She opened her suitcase and grabbed a navy blue skinny jeans and a plain pink baby tee. After changing, she went outside and let out a desperate sigh.

"Good morning, Michiyo!" A girlish voice greeted. It was Ryoji, Haruhi's father who cross-dressed for a reason. She—he was clad in a red dress with a long wavy brown wig. For a guy, he could be mistaken for a really gorgeous lady.

"Uncle Ranka" Michiyo flashed him a smile and searched the room. "Where's Haruhi?"

"Oh, She went to school. It's Monday today, remember?" He said, grabbing a red handbag and placed it on his shoulders. "You go and eat first, your grandmama decided to make you go to Haruhi's school so I'll be going to Ouran High School today."

Heading to the kitchen, Michiyo stopped and turned to Ryoji. "Isn't Ouran's tuition fee a little bit expensive?"

She heard Ryoji laugh and grabbed a check in his purse. "But I have your grandmama's check, I'm sure you're going to have a blast. Don't worry, Haruhi will help you in your inconveniences."

Giving off a smile, Michiyo munched on her chicken.

* * *

A/N: I'm giving it a shot (laughs) well, I hope you liked it. Please review and no flaming!


End file.
